International Music Festival 13
} |abovestyle = background: } |header1 = Explore and Connect | image = |label2 = Participants: |data2 = 53 |label3 = Winner: |data3 = |label4 = Semifinal 1: |data4 = 14 June |label5 = Semifinal 2: |data5 = 17 June |label6 = Grand Final: |data6 = 21 June |label7 = Location: |data7 = Palace of Congresses,Tirana, |label8 = Opening Acts: |data8 = |label9 = Interval Acts: |data9 = Final: Arilena sining several of her songs |label10 = Moderation: |data10 = Leon Menkshi |label11 = Debuting: |data11 = None |label12 = Returning: |data12 = |label13 = Withdrawing: |data13 = |label14 = Timeline: |data14 = ◄12 file:Eurovision Heart.png 14►}} International Music Festival #13, often referred to as IMF #13, is the up-coming 13th edition of International Music Festival. It will be held in Albania , after Arilena won with her song "Aeroplan" in Croatia. Venue The Palace of Congresses (Albanian: Pallati i Kongreseve) is a building in Tirana, Albania, where the Festivali i Këngës is annually held. Location Tirana Listeni/tɨˈrɑːnə/ (Standard Albanian: Tiranë; regional Gheg Albanian: Tirona) is the capital and largest city of Albania. Modern Tirana was founded as an Ottoman town in 1614 by Sulejman Bargjini, a local ruler from Mullet. Tirana became Albania’s capital city in 1920 and has a population of 321,546. Including suburbs, Tirana has 421,286 inhabitants. The city is host to many public institutions and public and private universities, and is the centre of the political, economic, and cultural life of the country. Palace of Congress in Tirana. It was built during the late communist era to host the Congresses of Albanian Labour Party and other main activities. Semifinals Semifinal 1 , and are voting in this Semifinal. Semifinal 2 , and the are voting in this Semifinal. Final Voting and spokespersons # Safura # TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA TBA TBA (San Marinese representative in the 6th edition) TBA (Ukrainian representatives in the 7th edition) TBA TBA TBA (Latvian representative in the 3rd, 4th and 7th edition) TBA (Norwegian representatives in the 6th edition) TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA (Monégasque representative in the 5th edition) TBA TBA TBA (Lebanese representative in the 7th edition) TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA (Croatian representative in the 4th edition) TBA TBA TBA Other Countries : Originally selected Marteria, Yasha & Miss Plantum internal on May 16, but on May 17 announced to hold a national selection, including them. : On May 17 the delegation of Egypt stated a return to the contest is likeable, however it is not sure which broadcaster will take over it. On May 19, Egypt confirmed it's particiaption. : On May 22, the delegation of Turkmenistan announced that should Turkmenistan end in a bad place in the 2nd semi final of the 12th edition, Turkmenistan may withdraw. However, if Turkmenistan qualifies or ends in a good place in the 2nd semi final of the 12th edition, the national selection, Turkmen Sowes, will continue and Turkmenistan will participate in the 13th edition nevertheless. : In an official interview it has been announced, that the broadcaster will be changed from MTV to Duna TV. The decision has been made, because MTV reached overall bad results and Duna TV said, that they wanna break the overall bad places for Hungary. : The russian broadcaster officially announced after the Semifinal results that Russia won't compete in the thirteenth edition. However, a return at the upcoming edition is likely. : On June 4 , KZKH announced Kazakhstan's withdrawal due to financial problems and issues at the broadcaster itself. If Kazakhstan will return next edition, will be discussed on a later stage. : On May 7 Faroe Islands were forced to change it's entry by the IBU. The first entry was Nabiha with "Ask Yourself". : SRG/SSR originally wanted to send the finnish band Nightwish, but had to change it's representant to Eluveitie.